Oliver's Help
by lisserboo
Summary: After a friend's death, Katie doesn't know what to do. It just so happens that one Oliver Wood has recently become friends (once again) with Katie and realized that something was wrong. Oliver feels the need to comfort her, but he also has some other intentions.. SPOILERS ALERT! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ OR SEEN HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS(part 2) You've been warned.
1. Failing to Avoid- Sort of

**Hello everybody! This is my first Harry Potter Fanfic, so please be nice in the reviews- which I would really appreciate! I wish you guys Happy Holidays, even though we just met- through the computer counts, right? Anyway, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: It appears that I am not JK Rowling, so that would be impossible for me to own Harry Potter.**

**Katie's POV:**

I walked through the door to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to find a tired-looking Fred and George. Though they look tired, they still race to see who could tackle me into a hug first. When they reached me, I was glad that at Hogwarts I had Quidditch because I would have not been ready for the rock-hard wall that came with their hugs. In Quidditch, I would always be getting run into- only WAY harder. The twins only made me stronger.

"KATIE!" They both said at exactly the same time. "We missed you so much!" They screamed like little kids in a candy shop. Then two other very familiar faces came into the room.

"Katie?" Alicia asked, while Angelina screamed "KATIE!" and just like the twins, crashed into me.

"Guys, it hasn't been THAT long!" I said. They were being WAY over dramatic. "It's only been about a month or so!" See? They were being ridiculous.

"Katie, that's like a year for us." Angelina said, clearly annoyed. "So much has happened! Where were you? I understand that you work for St. Mungo's, but this is not okay. You missed a whole chapter of my life- our lives!"

"I know. I've just been really busy and tired and couldn't find any time for friends for a while! You MUST understand." I said giving them my puppy-dog face. Nobody has ever turned it down. Not even OLIVER when I asked him if I could skip practice for a day! I don't know how I pulled off THAT one!

"Damn you, Katie! That's not fair! NOBODY can turn down that face! Not even Oliver when you asked him if you could skip practice that one day!" Fred exclaimed with his hand flying into the air. I just smiled and sat down on one of their benches near where we were standing.

"You were the one who didn't come to my house by yourself to talk to me! You were very much welcome to do so! You also had the option to owl me." I argued further. I knew that I was going to win anyway.

"Fine. You win, but only this time." George said.

Right after he said this, Angelina and Alicia pulled me aside to talk to me alone. Something important must have happened. I hope that they didn't keep this away from me long- and that it isn't too crazy. I HATE being the last one to know things.

"Katie, we have to tell you something." Alicia started. She took a deep breath and then continued. "Well, there's no good way to tell you this so here it goes…"

"TELL ME ALREADY! HONESTLY! IF IT'S IMPORTANT, THEN TELL ME **PLEASE!"** I yelled at them, annoyed.

"FINE! We'll tell you. Um, so, you know Harry? Our seeker?" Angelina asked. I nodded. "Well, he's broken into Gringotts, and got away. We weren't sure if you heard yet, but they- as in Harry, Ron, and Hermione, are looking to defeat You-Know-Who once and for all. We all think that they're mad, but they are sticking to their thoughts." My eyes widened. This is completely mental! How could they BREAK into to GRINGOTTS and then EXPECT to be able to DEFEAT You-Know-Who?

"WHAT?! THAT IS MENTAL! HOW THE BLOODY HELL DO THEY EXPECT TO BE ABLE TO DO THAT? ARE THEY MAD? WITH WHO'S HELP? DO THEY JUST EXPECT TO BE ABLE TO CAST A DISARMING CHARM AND THEN THAT WILL KILL HIM? THEY BARELY KNOW ANY SPELLS AT ALL! THEY WOULDN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO DO WHEN THEY ACTUALLY SEE HIM!" I screamed, getting red from anger, frustration, and confusion. While I was complaining, Fred and George inched their way into the room.

George put an arm around me and asked, "What's wrong Katie?" This just seemed to anger me more, for some reason.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK IS BLOODY WRONG? I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I MISSED THIS! HOW COULD I HAVE NOT HEARD? IT MUST'VE BEEN EVERYWHERE! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?!" I was screaming at the top of my lungs. Fred went over to me and hugged me tightly.

"Its fine, Katie! I'm pretty sure that he knows what he's doing. Why does it matter so much anyway?" Fred asked. "I mean, it means something to me because my brother is out there, but you don't have any family and you weren't really close to any of them."

"Harry was like my brother! He was my seeker! He would distract me in awkward or unwanted moments! Why wouldn't I be worried?" I was now close to tears. Fred squeezed me lightly and let me go.

"Katie, they will be fine. I'm sure of it." George told me. "Now, onto the more important matters- why have you REALLY been avoiding us?"

I guess that they'll get it out of me eventually, but I can't give up. "I already told you. I've been really busy at the hospital and I'm tired, so right when I get home, I fall asleep. Don't be so upset."

"We can't just ignore that you have been ignoring us, Katie! It isn't fair for us! Could you just tell us? Just a couple of words! That's it!" Angelina said, probably annoyed. "What harm will it do to admit why you have been ignoring us?! You know me! I won't stop until I get an answer!"

She was right. I have to tell them eventually. What's the worst that could happen anyways? It's not even that interesting. They will probably laugh at me for thinking that I thought that this was important at all. Or embarrassing for that matter.

"I saw Oliver a while ago, and we had a drink." I started. I could see Alicia and Angelina exchange glances. They obviously thought that this story was heading somewhere else. "We realized how much we missed each other- since we were best friends and stuff. We've been hanging out with each other a lot more lately, so that's why I haven't had enough time to hang out with you."

Everybody was silent for a moment. They were probably thinking whether they were mad at me or not. I sat there for a while, biting my lip.

"Katie, believe it or not, I'm not that mad. Normally I would be mad, but it's you and Oliver! You guys were best friends and then you just ignored each other for about 5 years! What kind of friends are those?! Who could ever be mad that you and Oliver are friends again! Even if you ignore your other four amazing friends!" George said. Everybody chuckled lightly. Even I smiled.


	2. Starting the War

**Hello! If there's anybody out there at least… The updates won't be up this fast, it'll probably be between 2 weeks and 3 weeks. I know. I'm a TERRIBLE updater, but I DO update. Though, if I get a laptop for Christmas, then I will update a lot. So, let's cross our fingers! XD By the way, I will probably have all of this in Katie's POV, I just wanted to make it clear on the first chapter… I also decided that this chapter had VERY little detail, so I redid it… well most of it at least.**

**Disclaimer: ****It appears that I am not JK Rowling, so that would be impossible for me to own Harry Potter.**

I am going to kill Fred and George. I looked down at my paint- colored- self. You see, they had "dropped" a paint bomb on one of my porch steps that I stepped on. This MUST have been something to set me up to go to the shop. NOT going to happen. I have another idea up my sleeve!

I picked up a piece of parchment and enchanted it into a Howler. That's right. I said Howler. They should have known that I wouldn't come down without a fight. Over the years that I've known them, I've learned that they are TERRIFIED of Howlers. I've also learned to use that against them.

Once the angry letter was ready, I got my owl, Singam, and sent it to them. I love my owl. She's a grey barn owl, and the nicest creature on the planet. My parents gave her to me on my birthday before Hogwarts.

I ran into my bathroom to take a quick shower. Oliver and I were going to meet later this evening at the Leaky Cauldron. We're getting to be best friends again. I REALLY missed him when he left. I mean, we were BEST friends! Some people thought that we were dating, which caused some embarrassment, but also helped because I REALLY don't like to date and the guys at Hogwarts are wimps, so they wouldn't ever ask me out. I could still see the jealousy in their eyes when they saw me with Oliver, but we were and still are ONLY friends.

I walked out of the shower with my towel wrapped around me. I opened my closet to start looking for some clothes. I flipped through everything and finally decided on my knee-high, light blue dress with small yellow flowers all around it. I slipped it on and decided to wear some black flats with little bows on the front. (It's late May)

I heard the doorbell ring right when I finished dressing. I walked over to the door, not trying to look too excited, and opened it. I could see my face fall as I looked up to see an afraid-looking Fred and George. They must have gotten my Howler.

"What the _bloody hell_ was that?" Fred asked walking into my house and he started pacing next to my couch.

"You two- being the arses that you are- 'dropped' a paint bomb on one of my steps. Did you _see_ my door? It's like a _rainbow_!" I said looking back and forth at them. They will never grow up. Not that they should. That's what makes them who they are. They should at _least_ be more mature than they are now.

"You know us Katie! It's impossible NOT to 'drop' the paint bombs on your step!" George said, putting quotation marks around the word 'drop'. These boys will be the death of me. I face-palmed myself and then continued getting ready with my accessories.

"Is Miss Katie Bell going somewhere tonight?" Fred asked with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Yes, I am. I'm going to the Leaky Cauldron with Oliver Wood. Do you know him?" I asked sarcastically. Fred and George exchanged looks and grinned. I have no idea what they're thinking about, but it must not be good. I ignored it and looked for my gold earrings. Once I found them, I put them in and put my hair in a braid.

"Katie, are you trying to _impress_ Mr. Wood?" George asked. With a role of my eyes, I continued to braid my hair.

"No I am not! Why would I want to impress him? Honestly guys, you must be imagining things." I assured them. They are getting crazier by the minute. Trying to impress Oliver? I mean- grow up guys. They know that we're only friends anyways.

It was then that I saw my galleon glow. It wasn't just _any_ galleon. It was my _D.A _galleon. I picked it up hurriedly and read the little message:

_The war is starting; go to the Hog's Head. Bring all the help that you could find._

I ran into the other room and tossed the coin to George, when the doorbell rang once again. I opened the door and saw Oliver standing at the door. I grabbed him by the hand and pulled him inside. He didn't fight me when he saw the twins' worried faces.

"What's wrong?" He asked. His accent was showing a lot right now because he was worried. It seems that when he cares a lot, it shows more. George threw the coin to him as I left the room to change into more war-ish clothes. Surely a dress wouldn't work.

When I was in some jeans, a sweater, and some good- enough shoes, I walked out and ran to the group of people standing in my living room. In a silent conversation, we decided to side apparate. Not my favorite kind of transportation. We decided to go in two groups of two. I grabbed Oliver's hand and pictured the Hog's Head. We left in a tight tube-like feeling and in a second appeared in front of the old shop in Hogsmead. We nearly ran into the shop to see what looked like Albus Dumbledore inside.

"Hello. I'm Aberforth. I'm assuming that you're here for the war?" he guessed, rolling his eyes. Obviously he didn't approve of it. We nodded our heads anyways. "I'll go get them." He said turning around to a painting of a young looking girl. She nodded her head and left.

Right when she left our sight, Fred and George popped up with a crack. I turned my head to see them both agreeing with each other about something.

"What were you guys talking about?" I asked curiously.

"We would have talked about it here if we wanted you to know wouldn't we, Katie?" Fred replied. Oh no. That's two comments that they didn't want me to know about tonight! That can never be good. I sighed and rolled my eyes, annoyed.

"Kates, just ignore them." Oliver whispered in my ear.

At that moment, the girl was coming closer to us again, only this time she was with someone else. The painting opened up like a door and Neville stood in front of us, smiling.

"Hey guys! How are you Katie, Oliver, Fred, George?" He asked.

"Wonderful!" I said.

"Fantastic!" Oliver replied.

"Marvelous!" Fred said.

"Splendid!" George said.

"Great! Let's go!" Neville said. He walked back in the portrait and waved his hand for us to go in as well.

We followed him into the portrait and started walking on the uneven ground. It was then that I started to wonder where we were going.

"Uh, Neville? Where exactly are we going?" I asked him curiously, lighting up my wand. (It was really dark)

"We're going to the castle. Now this tunnel is the only way in and out. It's awful there. The Carrows are making it terrible. They're supposed to be in charge of the punishment." He explained to us.

"Oh…" I said.

"Wait, this passageway wasn't here before!" George said.

"We built it in this year. It goes into the Room of Requirement. We started up D.A again because now we don't really get taught well any more. With Snape as Head Master of course." Neville said as we came up to another portrait. He opened it up and we hopped down from the painting which seemed to be up about 7 feet in the air. First Oliver, then Fred, then George, then Oliver helped me down.

At this point, Harry, Ron, and Hermione got everyone's attention.

"We need something; we don't know what it is or where it is. Only that it has something to do Ravenclaw." Harry explained. We all looked at them with blank eyes.

"That's not much of a lead." I whispered to Oliver and the twins. They all nodded in agreement to my statement.

"We know it isn't much of a lead-" Harry started.

"It's not a lead at all!" Seamus exclaimed.

"I know. We just have to work with what we've got!" Harry said. We all left slowly, so that we wouldn't attract too much attention.

"You ready?" Oliver asked me hugging me close to him. I exhaled the breath that I didn't realize I was holding.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said. I could feel a single tear go down my face. As quickly and unnoticeably as I could, I wiped it away. Oliver must've noticed it because he squeezed me a little.

"I promise to be next to you the whole time." He said.

We walked into the Great Hall when we were summoned. And after McGonagall took the Slytherins away, she showed us where we were going to be placed.

"Bell! You will go up to the Astronomy Tower with me and Finnagin. Hurry up! We have a war to fight!" she said to me.

"Professor! May I please go there as well? I'm sure you'll need an extra hand." Oliver asked.

"Okay, Wood. As long as you don't get distracted." She said, eyeing me.

"Thank you professor!" Oliver thanked her. She nodded. We went up with her to the Astronomy Tower with Seamus and McGonagall. I was shaking dramatically by now. Oliver squeezed my hand that he was holding. It immediately made me feel better. I looked up at him one last time before McGonagall gave us our positions. She was nice enough to put me and Oliver next to each other.

We raised our wands right away when McGonagall told us the protection charm that we were using. "It won't be able to hold them back long, but it will get us more time. And that is what we'll need the most of." We all nodded.

Then, we casted the spell and a shell-like thing surrounded the school. Finally, the war had begun.

The war is done. Well, You-Know-Who sort of paused it so that we could help mend the hurting and could mourn over the dead. I think that it's nice because we'll show a lot of rage and that will be put into our spells, which will kill them.

Oliver and I walked down stairs and into the Great Hall. It was then that I saw a bunch of red-heads sobbing over a body. My face paled. I finally walked forward to see whose body was on the floor. I gasped as I saw Fred Weasley's body before me. My knees gave out and I fell down in tears. Oliver caught me before I hit the ground and held me while I cried rocking me back and forth. That was when my whole world fell down in front of me.

**Okay. That last part was depressing. PLEASE REVIEW! IT MAKES ME WANT TO UPDATE! I also would like to know if you like this better now that I changed it. You could tell me if you review! XD Until next time!**


	3. Numbness

**EEK! Okay, I'm EXTREMELY happy because I just got a laptop! That means that you should also be equally happy because now I can update more! Yay! The fact that this is going to be a depressing chapter kind of takes down my happiness a bit... I'm working with a new writing network, so I'm still getting used to it. I would REALLY appreciate some reviews because only my friends have reviewed and that's kind of sad.**

**Disclaimer:****It appears that I am not JK Rowling, so that would be impossible for me to own Harry Potter.**

All that I can feel is a numbness inside me as I look at Fred's lifeless eyes through my tears. He blue, kind eyes that I'll never see light up again at the thought of a prank on Filch. I could feel my tears going down my face and for the first time in my life, I'm not self-conscious when I'm crying. The numbness took over a whole part of my body that will never heal. No matter what anybody says, I won't heal. I won't be able to feel anything except for pain.

**That's it! Okay, I'll write another chapter today. Think about it as my gift to you! Okay, review PLEASE! On this one, or the next one. PLEASE. You can even review them both! If you have enough time of course...**


	4. Ending the War

**Hey! Here's the next chapter! Tell me what you think in a _review_!**

**Disclaimer: ****It appears that I am not JK Rowling, so that would be impossible for me to own Harry Potter.**

Oliver held me in his arms for the whole hour that You-Know-Who gave us. He just held me. I think that he knew that there was nothing that he could do or say to help me. He knew me well enough to know that normally I would try to hide my tears, but this time... he knew how broken I was. I appreciated this. I was glad that he didn't say anything. It would have just made me cry harder.

Once my body didn't have enough water for more tears, Oliver let go of me and stood up. I just stayed there, so he picked me up and walked around so that we could see the other depressed people, mourning over the dead.

We came to a stop when we saw Remus and Tonks. That was the second most depressing thing that happened tonight. With Fred being the first. Their poor child... Teddy, I think it was. At this thought, some more tears crept their way out of my eyes. I buried my head into Oliver's shoulder.

"It's okay, Kates. Teddy will be fine. He has Tonks's parents'. And even when they die, he'll have Harry." Oliver said. I noticed that he didn't have anything to say about Fred. Or he just didn't say anything about him.

Oliver walked us over to some stairs that didn't ever move so that we could sit down. I didn't do anything when he put me down so he pushed me down so that I was sitting next to him. He put his arm around me and hugged me close to him.

"Kates say something to me, please! I just want to here your voice again. Please." Oliver whispered. That made my eyes fill with tears again because I wanted to talk, but my throat wouldn't let me. He was being stubborn and he didn't drop it. "Please Kates! Please say something." he whispered. Oliver didn't seem to understand why I'm not talking.

I nodded my head 'no'. At this, Oliver looked defeated. More tears fell from my eyes and I sobbed into Oliver's shoulder. He hugged me tightly encouragingly. I closed my eyes, trying to make the tears go away.

"I... it hurts to talk..." I said hoarsely. It felt like a rock was stuck in my throat. Oliver still smiled, glad that I talked for once. That was when we heard a scream.

Oliver grabbed my hand and we stood up, I was sort of stiff at first because I still felt the numbness on my legs. He seemed to understand because he picked me up and walked us over to where the scream was.

By now, almost everyone was there. Oliver pushed our way through easily and I looked up to see a depressed Ginny Weasley. I followed her gaze to find someone in Hagrid's arms. Oh no... this is terrible. More tears came up as I realized that the person Hagrid was carrying was non other than Harry Potter. Lifeless. I squeezed my eyes close.

"Oliver..." I whispered in a gravely voice that I didn't recognize. He looked at me with sad eyes.

"Yes Kates?" Oliver asked. He looked pitiful right now. Poor Oliver.

"Is this it?" I asked. He knew what I meant. If I asked anyone, then they would have known what I meant. Oliver just nodded his head in response.

"HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!" You-Know-Who yelled happily. There was a creepy and crazed laugh that came from Bellatrix. I shivered from the sound which Oliver felt and held me tighter.

What is the point of living now if my best friend died and You-Know-Who is going to take over the whole wizard world? Oliver would talk me out of it of course, but if there was an option...

At that moment, Harry jumped out of Hagrid's arms and ran away. So many things happened in that moment. The mood rose up by a million, everybody was tossing around spells, and Oliver put me down and was dragging me away up to the Astronomy Tower again.

In about 1 minute, we were all the way up at the Astronomy Tower shooting out spells. McGonagall came a while later with some of her hair our of her usual bun. She looked more stressed and a little bit more surprised than usual.

The next hour or so I had no idea what happened. All that I figured out was that Neville killed You-Know-Who's snake with the sward of Gryffindor and that somehow had something to do with killing THE You-Know-Who. Harry got this powerful wand too and he broke it. I wish I could have understood what happened!

When everything was all finished, I went- well me and Oliver went to see Fred for the last time. Oliver must have known that my knees were going to give out again because he held me close to him while we walked into the Great Hall. He walked me to the Weasleys still, though, because he knew that I needed to see him. Oliver hugged me tightly and picked me up bridal-style and walked to Hogsmead so that we could apparate.

Once we got to my porch, Oliver put me down. I don't really think that he trusts me to stay home alone.

"Oliver, I'm fine. You can go home!" I said. He should learn to trust me!

"Kates, are you sure? I know that you probably won't take this very well, but you don't look too hot." Oliver told me.

"Only if you insist." I told him, rolling my eyes at him. Sometimes nobody ever trusts me! He probably thought that I was going to kill myself or something! Ridiculous!

I got out my keys and unlocked the door to my apartment that was next to Diagon Alley. It was in a nice neighborhood- at least until You-Know-Who took over. I'm sure that it'll be almost back to normal now that You-Know-Who is gone for good.

When we got in, Oliver sat down on my couch that was in the front room and I took off my jacket and walked into _my_ room. I had a fold-out couch, so Oliver could just sleep on that. I waved my wand to get the blankets and sheets and levitated them onto the table that was in front of the couch.

"Oliver, could you please stand up?" I asked. He did, and with a wave of my wand, the couch turned into a bed and the sheets and blankets went. I upgraded it so that it would be more comfortable.

"Thanks, Kates." Oliver said.

It was then that I realized how hungry I was. I walked over to the kitchen.

"Oliver, are you hungry too?" I asked him turning my head around.

"No, I'm fine." he said awkwardly.

"Fine. Your choice" I told him. I just got out my wand and made a PB&J sandwich. It was the easiest thing that I could think of. I took it and walked to my room. "Goodnight, Oliver." I told him.

"'Night Kates." He told me.

I walked into my room and right when the door closed, I collapsed on the ground, sobbing in my hands. Fred died. Fred Weasley is dead. Fred Weasley died today.

When I fell down, Oliver heard because he came into my room and hugged me- like he's been doing all day.

**So... How was that? I got two chapters in for you! I know that the first one was short, I just wanted to show Katie's sad and depressing feelings to you. Normally people just show a small paragraph, so I thought that I should. I also hope that you're happy with this chapter! REVIEW PLEASE! I would like my friends to NOT be the only ones who have reviewed. I'm not sure when the next update will be, but probably soon. Bye! :)**


	5. Annoying, Perfect Oliver

**I give up. I'm not going to try squeezing reviews out of you guys.** **From this moment on, I will only ask you once in a chapter. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while... I would also like to know your opinion on having a chapter in Oliver's POV. Okay, onto the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: It appears that I am not JK Rowling, so that would be impossible for me to own Harry Potter.**

I woke up in my bed with my brown hair everywhere, in a tangled mess. It's funny because all that I remember from last night is crying in Oliver's arms. I don't remember going to sleep though.

That was when I remembered _why _I was crying in Oliver's arms. I hid in the covers trying to block out the images of Fred that I had made when thinking about how he died. I still don't know for sure. I don't want to know, though. I don't _ever_ want to know. I would just come up with more horrific thoughts about it.

I started screaming. I just couldn't think of that. All of my head is filled with terribly graphic memories of Fred dying. It's awful. I don't care if Oliver wakes up. He'll be fine. Oh great. Now I'm being selfish. Oliver needs his sleep. Just stop SCREAMING!

Oliver walked into my room and started to comfort me again. At this point, my knees were up to my chest and was covering my ears, with both eyes shut tight.

"Shhhh. Kates, it's okay. Shhh." Oliver whispered in to my ears. I became a little less tense and opened my eyes and stopped screaming, but instead sobbs came out of my mouth. Oliver hugged me closer to him so that the shaking would stop. He put his head in my hair and kissed it. "Shhh. Everything is going to be alright. Shhh."

I lowered down my sobbs. Now they were at a normal-person volume. (My lungs became very strong because my parents would make me swim a lot. Now I can hold my breath for about 3 minutes.)

"Shhh. It's okay. Shhh." Oliver said, calmly, but it was muffled by my hair. "Your hair smells good." Oliver added, thoughtfully. I turned my head and looked at him with a weird, curious expression on my face. His face turned a shade deeper. I smiled at him. "I haven't seen you smile in ages, Kates. You look so much prettier with a smile on your face." Now it was my turn to change to a pretty shade of pink. Oliver strocked my cheek softly and then he started to lean in. I did too. What am I doing? What is Oliver doing? When our lips touched, I felt electricity travel it's way through my veins. It was also really weird kissing Oliver at the same time. I never really thought of him as more than a friend. I doubt that will ever work again.

Once we pulled away, I stayed there for a minute, thinking things through.

"Huh. I guess being friends won't work anymore." I said thoughtfully. Oliver nodded and laughed. He got up and offered a hand. I took it and got up. "Would you like breakfast? You didn't eat dinner last night." I said.

"Okay, Kates. What do you want?" he asked me.

"What do you mean?! I will make breakfast! Honestly! I can do things by myself! Boys..." I said, the last part muttering.

"I'll make you some pancakes, Kates." Oliver said, being stubborn as hell.

"UGH! Why are you so stubborn!" I yelled. "Fine, but I'm not going to hel-" I was cut off by Oliver's annoying, yet perfect lips. I responded immediately. After about 10 seconds, we pulled apart, and all of the problems disappeared.

Oliver smiled at me, glad that the problems are gone. I blushed a deep shade of red. This just made him grin wider. He stroked my cheek softly.

"Oliver... fine. I'm still not going to help you find your materials." I said stubbornly. If he was going to be stubborn, than so am I.

With a wave of his wand, Oliver got all of the materials ready and then his wand made the batter for him. I looked at him with raised eyebrows. "So you mean to tell me, that you wouldn't let me just wave my wand to conjure up the ingredients and make the batter?" I ask.

Oliver laughed at this. This just infuriated me more. "So you think that this is _funny?_ Not _one bit _of this is funny, Oliver Wood. Why would you think that it's funny? Just because I'm a little depressed, doesn't mean that I can't do things!" I asked him. If looks could kill, Oliver would be dead right now.

Oliver smiled even bigger. "OLIVER WOOD! WHY ARE YOU AMUSED?! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" I yelled at Oliver. Once I said this, Oliver's face dropped and he looked down at his feet.

"Sorry Kates." Oliver muttered. He was obviously afraid about what would happen if he continued smiling like that. I still narrowed my eyes at him. "Kates, I'm _really_ sorry. I didn't mean-"

I didn't let myself listen to the rest. I know that Oliver Wood would find his way out of this. I guess that it was a stupid thing to be upset about, but he deserves this! He needs to know that I'm strong enough! I'm not a weak girl! If anything, I'm a weak woman! That's better than a weak girl at least...

"I know. You didn't mean anything that you said. Blah, blah, blah. I get it. It's the same thing every time." I said in a dull voice while rolling my eyes. "Oliver, it's fine. I forgive you. You will make me anyways. You are an amazing briber by the way." I say. He just looked at me with a shocked expression.

"That's it, Kate's? I don't have to face the wrath of the strong and independent Katherine Bell?" Oliver asked with a smile on his face. I narrowed my eyes.

"Do you _want_ to face the wrath of the strong and independent Katherine Bell?" I ask. "That _is_ an option if you would like to choose it." I say while crossing my arms over my chest competitively. This seemed to shut him up.

Oliver got out a pan and put the batter in it carefully before making them all heat up all the way. I don't see why he needed to waste his time with the pan. He got out a couple of plates and put the pancakes on them.

I got one of them and ate it slowly. I was glaring at Oliver under my eyelashes. He just smiled at me. I narrowed my eyes at him. This made him pale.

After that, we ate in silence and Oliver left.

It was then that I remembered that I didn't tell Angelina or Alicia about the war... oh no.

**Ha! A cliffy! XD Especially for you Larissa! Hahahaha! See you next time! Review please!**


	6. Letters

**Guys, I am so sorry! *dodges tomatoes and random items being thrown at me* Okay, I have a terrible, terrible excuse, but bear with me. Okay, so the school year was semi-crazy since I last updated and I lost a huge friendship and regained it and had to take tests all that jazz. I am siriusly sorry. Siriusly. Okay, I couldn't help it... :D Anyway, thanks so much to those who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: It appears that I am not JK Rowling, so that would be impossible for me to own Harry Potter. :(**

**Oliver's POV (thanks for the reviews! I think this will be interesting too! :D)**

When I left Katie's, I still wasn't completely sure about her well-being, but I still had a Quidditch practice that I couldn't miss. If I had the choice, though, I would have definitely stayed with her for at least another day.

Sighing with that thought in mind, I apparated to Puddlemere United's Quidditch pitch and went to get ready for practice.

I changed into the robes that recently changed from brown to blue and grabbed my broom before going out to do some laps in the empty field. At least Quidditch can clear my mind a little.

"Oi! Wood!" one of the players called, squinting up at me. I looked down and saw that it was Jared Rame, the Seeker.

I flew down and landed smoothly on the ground. "Yeah, Rame?" I asked him, getting off my broom.

"What are you doing here? Practice is cancelled today. You know. To celebrate You-Know-Who's defeat." he teased, rolling his eyes.

"I know, but I just wanted to get some practice in before the game in two weeks against the Harpies." I replied as if it were the most obvious thing. Sometimes, I just didn't understand how people didn't practice as much as I do. I mean, Quidditch takes up most of my free time! It's the most entertaining and interesting thing out there to do!

Jared just rolled his eyes at me. "Wood, get a life. Why don't you go off to Katie Bell? You know, that girl you've been talking about non-stop since a month ago." he suggested. I blushed and looked down. "Why don't you just snog her already, anyway?! The whole team knows you want to. You've got it bad."

"Oi! That's none of your business... I'm going to go change." I said, turning around and heading off the field.

"Wait a minute..." I heard Jared mutter. "You _did _snog her, didn't you?!"

How the hell did he figure that out?! "Shut up, Jared." I decided to say, shaking my head and rolling my eyes.

"Finally! We've all been waiting for this so you'd stop bloody talking about her all the time. I'm pretty sure that if you started another one of your 20 minute explanations about how bloody perfect she was, Julia was going to slap you and tell you to just kiss her already. She really was getting annoyed..." He went on and on until I finished changing.

"Would you shut up, Rame? Seriously, mate. You don't need to talk about how many slaps I was going to get if I didn't make a move. I already have, so I don't see why we need to discuss it." I said, annoyed that the Seeker was _still _rambling on about _my _love life.

"Ha ha! So you _have _made a move! Brilliant, now we can bother you as payback!" Jared said before apparating away, probably to tell someone on the team that I finally manned up. I threw my head back and sighed loudly before apparating back to my flat.

When I got there, I heard an owl tapping on one of the windows. I walked to the kitchen and saw Katie's owl tapping on the glass. I smiled slightly before opening the window and giving Singam a treat.

I opened the letter quickly, wondering what she already had to tell me after I saw her a couple of hours ago.

_Oliver,_

_I have just realized that we didn't tell Alicia or Angelina about the war, and so I felt that I should be the one to tell them. I'm unsure if it will end well, but I'm just hoping that Angelina won't be too heartbroken... No, who am I kidding? This will probably be the worst thing she ever hears in her life._

_But still, I believe that I should tell them about it myself, rather than them just hearing it from a couple of gossiping witches out on their morning stroll. I'm nervous by what they'll say when I tell them that I forgot to invite them to join the war. They will probably feel betrayed in some way..._

_Anyway, I was wondering if we could get together later tonight. Maybe around 6? I don't think I will be able to hold myself together after confronting Alicia and Angelina. Just thinking about it still brings tears to my eyes. I mean – Fred died! _Our _Fred! It's just too much to bear right now, I think..._

_Please tell me what you think about tonight!_

_~Katie_

I quickly got out a piece of parchment and a quill to give her an answer.

I dipped my quill in ink and began to write.

_Katie,_

_I wish I could be with you when you tell them about the war, but I have some cleaning and a couple of errands I need to do. Sorry. I know that you don't want to have to see how sad Angelina is alone, but at least you have Alicia, right?_

_Also, I agree with you. It's much better to hear news like this from a friend, rather than just some random stranger you over hear from or something. But, Kates, you aren't a bad person. We were in shock and it just didn't occur to us to tell them at the moment. If they felt anything close to betrayal towards you, then they aren't very good friends, now are they?_

_Sure! That sounds brilliant! I'll meet you at your house at 6. Maybe we can do last night how we planned it, instead of having the biggest war in the history of the magical world interrupting us this time. I understand if you just want to stay home, though. We can do whatever you want. :)_

_-Oliver_

With that, I folded the piece of parchment and tied it to Singam's leg before opening the window and letting her fly to her owner's house.

I turned around and looked at all of the dishes in the sink before charming them to wash themselves, not really feeling up to it myself.

I walked into my living room and plopped down on my couch, writing a couple of new plays in my play book. Before I knew it, it was 6:00.

**Please R&R, but I understand if you don't because I'm such a terrible person... :( Sorry guys... Until next time! :D**


	7. Telling The Story

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the last chapter! I think that there will only be one or two more chapters for this story. :( Please R&R! I love you all! :D**

**Disclaimer: It appears that I'm not J.K Rowling, so it would be impossible for me to own Harry Potter.**

I can't believe that I didn't tell them. They are going to kill me after they control themselves about... Well, you know.

I ran into my room and put on some dark blue skinny jeans with a Weasley sweater over it. Mrs. Weasley would always give everyone in the old team one for Christmas. I put on some converse and started to brush my hair quickly. When I finished, I put it in a pony tail as usual and grabbed my clutch that held my wand before apparating to Angelina's house.

Alicia practically lives at her house, so I won't have to repeat the story. It's a cute light blue flat with 2 bedrooms and one bathroom. It was simple and didn't really have anything special.

They are going to be so mad at me! This is going to be awful! I knocked on the white door, scared and nervous.

Angelina opened it and smiled. "Katie!" she said, hugging me. I gave her a weak smile. When she let me into the little house, I asked if Alicia was there. "Yeah. Alicia!" she said.

"What's up?" she asked. I took a deep breath. Oh no. Here I go. "Katie, you look dangerously pale." she said.

"I have to tell you guys something. Please sit down, it's a long story." I started. They followed my instructions and sat down on the navy blue couch. My heart was now beating extremely loud and dramatically. I doubt that they couldn't hear it racing in my chest.

I took another deep breath. "Okay, so you know how I've been hanging out with Oliver a lot?" I asked them. They both nodded slowly. "Well, we were going to go out the other day and right before he got there, Fred and George showed up. When Oliver got there, I let him inside and was just about to kick Fred and George out when I felt something burning in my pocket. I reached in it and saw it was the DA coin that I was telling you about in sixth year. On it, said that there was a war going on at Hogwarts." They gasped.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't take you, but we were almost late already, so we wouldn't have been able to get you anyways. Plus, we sort of forgot and were just in a rush at the time..." I told them. They nodded, looking down. "During the war, I was with Oliver and Fred and George were together. Oliver refused to leave my side when we went to the Astronomy Tower. It was so awful! I had no idea what was happening, but I had to keep fighting because I knew that I couldn't do anything about it.

"You-Know-Who decided to give us a break to mourn over the dead and fix the wounded. When me and Oliver got down to the Great Hall, we saw so many dead people! It was so sad! Remus and Tonks had died!" I said. They both gasped and tears were coming down their eyes. My voice was starting to give up on me. "Then, I saw something else. The Weasleys were all sobbing and huddled around someone. I pushed my way through, with Oliver tailing behind me, and saw Fred." I said, now barely choking out the words. "He died." I told them.

"No!" Angelina screamed, falling from the couch. Alicia was sobbing and came over to hug me. We hugged for a while, sobbing and ruining the others clothes. Alicia and I picked up Angelina and put her on the couch. She would never admit it, but we knew that she had a thing for Fred.

"Shhh. It's okay." I said soothingly to her. She looked up at me.

"How can you say that?!" she shrieked. "We were best friends since our second year! How could you say something like that?!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that!" I said, now crying for her as well as our dead best friend.

"Katie, I can't believe that you are taking this so well!" Angelina screamed at me.

"You don't understand." I told her. "I've been crying for a day already! Oliver told me that I have to fi-"

"OLIVER THIS, OLIVER THAT! I DON'T CARE WHAT HE SAID, OKAY?! YOUR BEST FRIEND DIED! HE'S DEAD! GONE!" she yelled in my face.

"Oliver is trying to help me Angelina! I can't believe how awful you're being! I didn't even finish the story!" I yelled back.

She took several deep breaths, trying to calm herself. "You're right. Okay, continue your story." she said.

"Okay, so after that, he gave us until midnight- which was about a half hour away- to hand in Harry until he would start taking away everyone who protects him. Nobody would hand him in and we noticed some people disappearing, but I couldn't feel anything. I was completely numb. Oliver stayed by my side and helped me not die... Anyway! Voldemort came in with Hagrid and he was holding something. Ginny walked up and screamed. It was Harry. He was dead." I said. They both screamed. "But wait! Neville made this speech about how wonderful Harry was and then he came up and lived!" The girls looked at me with weird expressions on their faces, but seemed happy anyway.

"Then, the war continued and all this dramatic stuff happened, that actually didn't have to happen. Then of course, when Voldemort and Harry came face to face, they only talked to each other instead of actually doing something like they always do... idiots..." I said, getting a little off-track. Alicia and Angelina both laughed and made hand gestures for me to continue, which I did.

"Anyway, then a bunch of stuff happened and Mrs. Weasley killed Bellatrix Lestrange – which was _pretty _awesome, by the way. And Neville killed Voldemort's snake and somehow, when Harry did the Expelliarmus curse, he got the wand, but also Voldemort sort of dissolved like a paper mache... It was really weird... Then, finally, we all cheered and Ron and Hermione got together some time during the war!"

"FINALLY!" Alicia and Angelina chorused, laughing a little at their friend's obliviousness.

"I know! And then Harry and Ginny got together too! Well, again, I guess I should say. It turns out that the little shy boy from Quidditch practice was actually the leader of the war! Brilliant, I say... But all of the losses were so much..." I said, remembering the main reason why I was here in the first place.

"I know, Katie. Fred was our really good friend and he's gone. It's absolutely terrible, but we have to live through it, right?" Alicia said, grabbing one of me and Angelina's hands in her's. We smile back, all of us with tears gathering in our eyes, threatening to fall.

Soon, all of us were crying in each other's arms again, holding onto each other like our lives depended on it.

"Katie," Angelina said after we stopped our crying for a couple of minutes. I looked up at her. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier. Really. It was just so much to take in and Fred... You know how close we were..." I nodded and looked down at my hands that were folded on my lap. "I guess that all of the emotions needed to come out and you were the first person I saw... I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Angie. I know how hard this is for you. The whole night I was crying in Oliver's arms as he attempted to comfort me. I'm not completely better – and probably will never be, at that – but, I'm still holding on." I said, giving her a watery smile.

"Hey," she said, perking up a little and drying her tears with the back of her hand. "What's up with you and Oliver, anyway? And don't you dare tell me it's nothing because I know you've got the hots on a certain Puddlemere United Keeper." she said, coming back to her old self and elbowing me playfully.

I groaned.

"Of course you had to get better just to ask me _that_!" I said, rolling my eyes at my friends.

"Come on, Katie! We both want to know! Now, spill!" Alicia said, not budging until I finally gave in and told them all that had happened the previous night.


End file.
